The Adventures of Fluffy the Cat
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: A random cat adopts Hiei and there is more to this cat than meets the eye. Now the gang has to deal with this choas-causing cat along with the rest of the stuff in their crazy lives. OOC
1. The Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I do not own the other thing I have quietly crossed this over with! You can guess….

AN: By request of Donamarine, I sat down and wrote this chapter. Updates will be every Wednesday. I will change speakers with the change of chapters.

Chapter 1: The Cat (Hiei)

It was just your typical day, humans milled pointlessly about the streets, demon insects flew into windshields, and I had nothing to do but sit around and wait for something to happen.

I'd gotten all the training I could stand in today. I was standing by the ticket both for Disneyland, where I was to meet Yusuke and his rag-tag gang of buffoons. It was no surprise to me that they were late. I glanced upward.

There was a window sill about 30 ft. above my head. There was a potted flower on it. Nothing else about it sparked any interest other than it was a hideous pastel green. I turned my gaze downward, into the crowd. Still no sign of the others.

Something was falling!

It was going to land on my head. Taking evasive action, I moved my torso to dodge the flower pot. But I wasn't quiet quick enough to react.

And it wasn't a flower pot that landed on my shoulder.... It was a cat.

"Meow." The cat was perfectly black with blue eyes. Those eyes were a deep, majestic blue. Looking the cat in the eye, I feel into them.

_:Hiei…. You're not alone….:_ I heard a soft, female voice telepathically inside my mind. It comforted me.

"There's our LITTLE trouper. Waiting like a pro!" Yusuke taunted he approached Hiei.

"Hn! If you had dilly-dallied another moment, you would have seen that my patience is _very_ limited." I snapped at him.

"Perhaps we should be more considerate of others before we say the age-old phrase 'I need another minute!'." Kurama looked at Kuwabara when he said this. but Kuwabara's attention was elsewhere.

It was on the cat.

AN: It does get better! R&R!!


	2. Big problem, small package

AN: The Wednesday update! I hope you enjoy the next installment of craziness!

Warnings (I forgot this in the first chapter): Strong language, fight scenes, and cat-mauling-others-incidents.

The Adventures of Fluffy the Cat

Chapter 2: Big problem, small package (Botan)

Hiei was standing there, scowling as usual. He wore his trademark trench coat and pants combo. It would have been normal and natural-looking.

Save one minor detail.

There was a black cat on Hiei's shoulder. It wasn't a big cat. It probably could fit in Hiei's hand if it curled up tight enough. Hiei seemed irritated with the animal.

"A kitty!!" Kuwabara pranced over to Hiei, completely oblivious of the fact that the cat was on _Hiei's _shoulder. Hiei stepped back and tripped Kuwabara, sending him into the near-by wall.

"Watch it!" Hiei snapped at him. Kuwabara peeled himself off the wall.

"When did you get that cat?" He gave Hiei a puzzled look. Everyone else leaned in, wanting to hear the answer.

"Hn. Aren't we supposed to be going into that stupid-waste-of-time theme park?" Hiei pointed out. I sighed. Of course Hiei would say 'hn', when would he not? Yusuke nodded and walked over to the ticket booth and purchased the tickets.

"Come on! We've got a demon to find!" Everyone got passed the guys running the entrance gates without a problem. Well, everyone except Hiei, who still had the cat on his shoulder.

"Lad, that cat of yours cannot be taken into the grounds." One of the men informed Hiei, who didn't appear to care.

"Hn." Hiei attempted to remove the cat from his shoulder. "Ow!" The animal had sunk it's claws into Hiei's shoulder.

"Raow!" Obliviously the cat wanted to stay put. The man tried to pull the cat off and wound up lifting Hiei off the ground by the cat.

"Argh! That really f---ing _hurts!!_" Hiei bellowed. A few near-by women covered their children's ears and pushed their kids away from the angry, potty-mouth teenager. Hiei was now kicking, demanding to be let down. Thankfully the man took the hint and set Hiei on the ground.

"Well, I don't think your cat is going to bother others, it seems pretty attached to you." The man remarked and let Hiei though. The cat climbed over to his other shoulder and began to clean it's red claws.

"Onna! Do something about my shoulder!" He pointed at the shoulder the cat he previously lodged itself onto. I healed it quickly. Hiei looked like he was going to tear the cat into pieces.

"Where should we look first?" Yusuke asked Kurama. Kurama paused and thought.

"Do we have anyway of tracking it down?" Kurama eyed my case full of the Detective Tools. I handed Yusuke his _Yokai_ radar. Yusuke slapped it on his wrist and turned it on. He held his map of the theme park next to the radar.

"He's at Splash Mountain." Yusuke responded.

"Cool! I always wanted to go on that one, but it was too cold every time we came…." Kuwabara muttered absently.

"What's the quickest way there?" Hiei asked eyeing the map dubiously.

"The train." Kurama answered pointing at some route that only Yusuke could see.

"Oh goody! I always wanted to ride the train!" Yukina piped cheerfully.

"Who's bright idea was it to bring her along?" Hiei snarled.

"Mine!" Kuwabara slammed his thumb to his chest proudly. "Come on my snow princess! Let us ride the mystical train to thwart evil!" He led her to the train station. Hiei growled and stalked off after the two. The rest of us stood there, staring at the cat.

"I thought he liked to burn cat's tails for kicks…." Yusuke remarked.

"I thought he hated animals. Remember the time at the zoo?" Everyone shuddered when Kurama mentioned that event. Tokyo was lucky it still has a zoo after what Hiei did.

"Let's catch up! The train's gonna leave without us!" We all ran shouting at the man running the train to let us on. We dove into our seats as the train began to move.

"Look Mommy! Kitty!" A boy pointed to the cat on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei gave the kid a death glare and the kid started bawling. "Mean! Mister mean!" I chuckled, that somehow fit Hiei's personality.

"Hn."

"Mew." The cat agreed. Everyone stared at the two for the remainder of the ride.

--v-- Splash Mountain --v--

"Who is it Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked his friend in a hushed voice. Kuwabara looked around and saw a man get into line.

"Him!" We ran after the man but three kids hopped in line before us, making removing the demon impossible at this point. So we stood around in line.

---- Later ----

We could see the boats that where part of the ride the ride people began to file our group into the slots, preparing us for the next boat. The demon and the three kids lined up in the first row. In the second row there was Hiei, me, Kuwabara, Yukina. Right behind us were Yusuke, Kurama, and two complete strangers. Behind them was a group of non-strangers.

**_"Genkai!?"_** Was the general explosion. Next to her was Shizuru and Keiko. They smiled and waved. We all got loaded into the boat. And that's when I heard the most disturbing thing.

"Zippy-dee-do-dah! Zippy-do-day! Oh my, my, my! What a wonderful day!" Hiei was singing in hypnotized manner. His face had a uncharacteristic smile of joy. It was like he was on drugs. (AN: I watched this happen to someone. Disneyland is too happy, like Prozac.)

"Hiei!" I began to shake him. "Wake up! Come on!" I looked at the others desperately they seemed to be paying attention to the little scenes the ride was showing us rather than the matter at hand. I turned back to Hiei and slapped him twice. No response. He continued to sit there, dumbly smiling.

I bent down and whispered into his ear. "Kuwabara's kissing Yukina." Hiei blinked, paused his singing, then resumed. I gave up, raising my hands in defeat.

"Ow! Damn cat!" Hiei snapped into reality as the cat began hissing at him. Hiei assumed his scowl and glared at the back of the demon's head. I stared at the cat. I swear, it winked at me!

---- After the ride was over ----

Hiei remained himself for the rest of the ride. And everyone had come back to their senses when the boat went down a huge fall and soaked everyone. Now we were wet and the demon was walking off. Everyone agreeable stormed after it.

"Meow!" The cat tried to dry itself and began to use Hiei's face as a towel. Hiei hit it.

"Damn cat!" A mother shooed her son away. Something told me this was going to be as common as 'hn'.

"Raow!" The cat clawed him.

"Hey Hiei! You got a name for that cat?" Genkai asked him as we followed the demon into a shop.

"…." Hiei appeared to be lost in thought.

"Scatter, surround, and pound." Yusuke ordered. Everyone went their separate places in the store. We cornered the demon in the Snow White section of the store. Hiei approached the man.

"You have a cat!" He was a bit startled.

"It is Fluffy the Cat. And here's a present from Fluffy to you!" Hiei punched the guy's lights out, taking out the stress of his new partner on the demon. I was uncertain if Hiei had named the cat Fluffy or if he had just made that up as a joke.

"Me-ow!" The cat purred triumphantly. Hiei smiled. Yusuke picked the demon up and I hopped on my oar, ready to take it off. The communicator rang.

"Case closed! Your reward is the rest of the day at Disneyland! Oh! Buy me some mouse ears with my name on it okay?" Koenma cut off the communicator before anyone could object.

"That was the nicest thing he's done for us!" Kuwabara remarked. "Come on Yukina, my sweet! We shall collect all the autographs!" He marched Yukina out the door. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked after them. I looked at the others.

"I'll talk to Koenma about Hiei's cat while I turn this guy in." They nodded in approval as I flew off.

AN: I just let them lose in Disneyland with a cat! Stop me! Encourage me! R&R!! See ya next Wednesday!!


End file.
